Heat
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: Heatwaves do the craziest things...


**Heat**

A ShadAmy fanfic.

"Amy...you there? Amy..."

Amy stirred on her couch in her apartment, groaning. A severe heatwave had swept over Mobius, making everyone stay inside. As a result, everyone was lacking in food, and only a few, like Amy, had made the brave journey to the general store to get supplies. Amy slowly rose from her couch, and stumbled towards the door in her apartment, her fan in hand. She opened the door to reveal Shadow, her next-door neighbour, stood there in a sweat-soaked t-shirt, panting.

"So...I hear you have air conditioning and water. Did I ever tell you that I make amaazing ramen? Seriously."

"I know you do. But I also know you only make your amazing ramen when you want something, Shadow. I'm guessing it's my air conditioning. So unfortunately...hey, wait a minute!

While Amy was talking, Shadow had casually waltzed into the apartment, grinning. "Aw Amy, come on! Remember that time your heating broke down and you stayed in my apartment and watched movies? You owe me."

Amy scoffed. "Fine."

All of a sudden, Shadow hugged her, comically. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you."

But this hug didn't feel funny to Amy. All she could feel was Shadow's abs. Rock solid through his tight white t-shirt. His muscular arms around her back, while his lean and tall figure held her close. His blood red eyes full of passion and intensity, just like he used to be. But Shadow had changed for the better. He was just chilled now. Rarely angry, pretty funny and comical in his own way. Charming. And while Amy never had strong feelings for him, she'd have the odd crush or two. Shadow was pretty wise, always saying to go for things on the spur of the moment.

Which was what Amy wanted to do.

"Shadow?"

Her black-and-red furred companion replied from her couch. "Yeah?"

"Wanna play a game? I have cards."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

"Snap?"

Shadow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're serious? Amy, aren't we a bit too old for Snap?"

Amy smirked. "Fine. How about strip poker?"

Shadow jumped, spluttering out the water he was drinking."Amy?!"

"Come on Shadow. We're adults. I've seen you check me out sometimes. And I confess wholeheartedly, i've been doing the same with you. Look,we don't have to make it awkward. It can be a one time thing." As she said this, she walked towards him, as he backed up against the wall, until they were face to face. She brought her head close to his, and whispered, brushing his lips with hers.

"Heat of the moment, Shadow."

He suddenly grabbed her, span around, and almost nailed her to the wall, panting. "Now that's vintage Shadow!"Amy cried. He scoffed, before making out with her again, grinding his lips against hers. He lifted her up, and put her on his knee, so she was sitting on it while it leaned against the wall. He felt his crotch being rubbed through his jeans, and broke the kiss for a second. "Feisty," he sniggered. "More like determined." she replied, while still grabbing his crotch. He brought his free hand up to her shoulder, and started sliding down the tank top strap. As he did so, he felt a blast of air on his stomach, and looked down to see Amy bringing up his shirt. He brought his arms up to allow her to proceed, and grinned in cockiness when she whistled at his abs.

She decided to do him a favor, and lift up her tank top really slowly, smirking when Shadow stood open-mouthed at her bra. She pulled him closer and pulled his pants down. "Briefs. Sexy."

They eventually stripped the rest of their clothing and ran into Amy's bedroom. He gridded up against her, causing them both to moan. However,Amy rolled over, ending up straddling Shadow. She started grinding up against his briefs, causing him to moan heavily. "Aaamy...stop...please..." Shadow panted in between moans. Amy stopped, before sliding Shadow's briefs down his legs, and grinding against his bare cock. He started moaning against his will, but just as he was about to climax, he pushed Amy backwards, yanked her panties off and quickly inserted himself inside her.

"No fair! Hey!Ummph!"

Amy feebly struggled in annoyance, but she gave up as he pushed and she moaned as did he. As it went on, it got even hotter until..

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

They both moaned as they climaxed. They lay on Amy's bed for a few minutes, until Amy spoke.

"This is DEFINITELY not going to be a one-time thing." she chuckled. Shadow laughed as well.

"Want some ramen?" he asked.

"Oh totally. Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

El fin!

For my first lemon, I thought that went... disturbing to write, but I think every first lemon is. I'm planning a follow-up where Sonic gets involved.

Hope you like!

Feel free to review, and check out my other stories!


End file.
